mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkleshine/Gallery/Season 5
Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png The Smooze eating Twinkleshine's jewels S5E7.png Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Twinkleshine scared of the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight looking outside S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Amending Fences Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Minuette "when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "That was some shindig!" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "We see you all the time!" S5E12.png Minuette "You remember our old friend, Lyra, right?" S5E12.png Minuette "She lives in Ponyville, too" S5E12.png Minuette "Or she's coming over here!" S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon "So what brings you by anyway?" S5E12.png Twilight "Well, uh, you see..." S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette "For what?" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't really appreciate my friends" S5E12.png Twilight "I didn't know how important friendship was" S5E12.png Twilight "But I've learned so much" S5E12.png Twilight "what it means to be a good friend" S5E12.png Twilight "I certainly wasn't one to the three of you" S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette "it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we didn't take it personally" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon "Anypony up for a blast from the past" S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight "I have so many great memories of this place!" S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette "Remember when Lemon Hearts" S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon "Moon Dancer?" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "Oh, right! Moon Dancer!" S5E12.png Lemon "I wonder what she's up to" S5E12.png Minuette "I always liked her" S5E12.png Twinkleshine "she went to live out by the stadium" S5E12.png Lemon "Well, let's go see" S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Twilight listens to Minuette "Kinda like you used to be, huh?" S5E12.png Twilight "Exactly how I used to be" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine watch Twilight run away S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer "can I go now?" S5E12.png Twilight "Moon Dancer, please" S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Conversation focused on Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Lemon Hearts "yeah, it's true" S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Twinkleshine "we wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties" S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer "the first time I put myself out there" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "you didn't even bother to show up!" S5E12.png Moon Dancer "we were supposed to be friends" S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer "let's party!" S5E12.png Spike sipping punch S5E12.png Spike plays Pin the Tail on the Pony S5E12.png Spike proud of himself S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer hugging her sister S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Rarity welcomes ponies to going-out-of-business sale S5E14.png Canterlot ponies racing into the boutique S5E14.png Canterlot ponies browsing the boutique S5E14.png Rarity singing Rules of Rarity second reprise S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Fluttershy backing away; Amethyst Star & Twinkleshine giggle S5E21.png Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png Fake spiders dropping down S5E21.png Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star giggling at the fake spiders S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara sings "more to me than glitz and glam" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png |index}}